memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Valiant/Bounty/Chapter One
The Valiant is docked at Earth spacedock along with the Intrepid while both Admiral Kira and Colonel Tyson are looking at their ships Will looks at his uncle. So, where are you heading for that meeting with General Carter? Will asked as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. Yeah says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. That's three convoys we've down in the last few weeks Will says as he looks at his uncle. Typhuss looks at him. Damn right says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Then Thea walks up towards him. Hey baby I was wondering if you had enough time to take me to dinner, we're overdue for a date since you've been busy with destroying Alliance cargo vessels Thea says as she looks at Will. Will smiles at her. I was hoping you would say that if the Admiral can spare me for a few hours Will says as he looks at Thea then his uncle. Typhuss smiles and looks at the couple. Go, have a nice time says Typhuss as he looks at them. At the Quantum Café Thea and Will are having dinner as Will looks at Thea. Is there a reason why you brought me to the café instead of the Valiant? Will asked as he looks at Thea. Thea looks at him. Will I paid a visit to Doctor Crusher on board the Enterprise and nothing I'm not pregnant I don't know what's wrong with me Thea says as she looks at him. Will puts his hand on hers. Thea look at me I love you and one day we're going to have two kids and you're going to be a great mother Will says as he looks at Thea. Thea smiles at him as their finishing up their waiter gets the tip and then pulls out a disruptor and fires it at them as they take cover and he shot up the place as Will throws the carrier at him knocking his disruptor out of his hand and tackles him down and knocks him cold as the MACOs come in and take him in as Will and Thea leave the place and head back to the Valiant. Where are we going? Thea says as she looks at him. Will looks at her. We're going to the ship we've got to warn Typhuss who is at Starbase Atlantis with the General Will says as he looks at Thea. They beam up to the ship. The Valiant leaves the drydock and jumps to warp speed. At Starbase Atlantis Typhuss is heading to the deck 23 because someone wants his help with a power relay that shorted out and he walks out of the lift and looks around the half darken corridor and sees the crewmen who aims the disruptor at Typhuss as he looks at him. Typhuss kicks the disruptor out of his hand and punches him. A security team comes down and takes him in custody as Typhuss heads up to ops. In ops Colonel Wilson is explaining to General Carter what happened and to warn Typhuss about what's going on as they see him Typhuss looks at Will. Don't worry Will I am ok, someone has put a bounty on me says Typhuss as he looks at Will then at Sam.